ironthronerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Iswynd Wall-Breaker
Iswynd Wall-Breaker was the Magnar of Thenn, he was five and thirty years of age, he was is 6"2, his body was covered in bright ginger hair, with the hair on his head having braids and was generally unruly., his body was seemingly built from bricks and he was almost pure muscle, his body is covered in scars from fights and adventure's from the past. He dressed entirely in furs although, his upper chest was open to his hair and an ancient gold necklace with a large bronze disk hanging from below it. He was married to Ellie, and had four children, three boys, one girl. History Iswynd Wall-Breaker was born in the year 335, to the Magnar of Thenn, Gormund and his mother Asvil, his milk name was Smasher, because even as a child, he had extraordinary strength and would often break the toys his mother would make for him, she saw this in him, and when his second year arrived, his mother named him Iswynd Wall-Breaker, as she believed, he would break the wall, as he had broken his toys. At the age of 8, his father, found some crows trespassing upon his land, and killed them, one of them was carrying a steel greatsword, which his father gifted to Iswynd as a gift. From there, he would often train with the sword, fighting against trees and other free folk that lived in Thenn, allowing him to eventually become skilled with his greatsword. Iswynd’s father died in the year 340 when Iswynd was 15, they had been hunting a magnificent shadowcat, that would in the future, be one of the fur’s of Iswynd’s clothing. However, the shadowcat killed his father, and almost killed Iswynd till his thrust the greatsword through the beast’s cheat and lifted it straight off the ground. But now, lost, and without fire, he was almost certain to die. But Iswynd was a survivor he cut a small tree down using his greatsword, and chopped it into firewood, using it to cook the flesh off the shadowcat he had killed, he survived the night, and in the morning journeyed off, using the sun as the guide to his home, three days later he returned, and was proclaimed the Magnar of Thenn at age 15. One of the tribes, realising his inexperienced, aimed to take control of Thenn, and declared war, Iswynd quickly mobilized his free folk, and lead them across the great vast snowy wasteland that is Beyond the Wall, this navigation allowed him to take the tribe by surprise and slaughter all of them, that was many years ago, now, he is 35, and has his sights set on a bigger prize, the King Beyond the Wall, and to break the Wall. Timeline * 335: Iswynd is born to Gormund and his mother Asvil * 343: His father gifts him a large steel greatsword * 350: His father dies, and Iswynd becomes the Magnar of Thenn, before slaughtering a tribe that opposed him. * 365: Steals the daughter of the head of a tribe in the Haunted Forest named Ellie * 365: His son, Joramun is born. * 367: His daughter, Valla is born * 369: His second son, Norolf is born * 369: His third son, Stydir is born * 369: Loses a fight to Svasha, Iswynd is slain. Family * Ellie * Gift: Beauty * Joramun * Gift: Strong * Norolf * Gift: Agility * Stydir * Gift: Voice * Valla * Gift: Beauty Category:Wildlings